


Predator on Planet Rust

by thebeingunknown



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Invasion, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Morality, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, Hunters & Hunting, I Tried, Slow Burn, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeingunknown/pseuds/thebeingunknown
Summary: Determined to elevate his low status among his clan, a struggling young hunter Hawk embarks on a mission to intercept a Badblood that has dropped into a human colony. The girl Bellamy, equally troubled, forms a tentative alliance with the Yautja upon being targeted by the criminal. It turns out that their little "problem" will not be so easily solved.Atop the crags and cliffs of Planet Rust's surface, predator and prey alike roam. It's a tough world wherever they look. Misfortune plagues every walk of life—but sometimes, even the most unlikely of characters can become an ally, bonded through circumstance.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Predator on Planet Rust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a giant revamp of my abandoned fic simply titled "Rust". It's very similar and also very different in some ways, but this is my second shot at an idea I just can't let go of. :P also unsure why it's marked as only having 1/1 chapters, even though I selected the multiple chapter option.

_ COURSE SET. DESTINATION: "Ianu" _

_ Planet type: DESERT  _

_ "YOU ARE INFRINGING ON CLAN BOUNDARIES. PROCEED?" _

Irritably, the young hunter tapped the "proceed" button with his claw, dismissing the automated warning. The ship lurched as it came out of hyperspace, spat out before the small desert planet of  _ Ianu _ . "Rust _ "  _ being the title given to it by the human colonizers due to its rusty red hue, as his info log displayed. The human beings were nothing but a hindrance to him, currently. The rarity among them being worthy of a hunt, but Hakrath was not here to hunt them. No, he was on a mission. And an important one, at that. 

_ "NOW APPROACHING HUMAN COLONY IANU." _

A monitor to his right indicated his target, a holographic topographical map of the surface of the backwater planet. He had multiple main regions highlighted, primarily, two large areas that were not far off the human settlements. The most likely of places that the Badblood was making camp, whose miserable existence Hakrath was about to turn in to his clan leaders. And how satisfying _that_ would be, after being graciously given such a chance. 

His wrist gauntlet pinged with an incoming transmission, which he accepted without hesitation. He squared his shoulders, puffed his chest slightly, and minded to look as respectable as possible to his higher-ups.

Hakrath regarded him, giving a few preliminary clicks. "I have arrived at the destination. About to land." 

" _ The real challenge awaits you there,"  _ the old Yautja, Magab, replied. 

Hakrath noted the subtle off noises that the ship made, and how when he steered, it jerked around. It was clunky and old.  _ Piloting this cursed ship is only the beginning,  _ he wanted to retort. But he was capable. A mere suboptimal vessel was not going to stop him, nor did it deter him from his hunt.

" _ Do not fail, Hakrath,"  _ Magab added, tone low and serious. " _ Otherwise, your record will soon catch up to you. Need I remind you?"  _

A grave feeling tempted to overtake the young hunter from the back of his mind. One more failure and it was surely the straw that would break the Camel's back. He had to force the intrusive thought away; hardening himself from any doubt, his or others', was vital. He would not fail. Failure wasn't an option. 

"You do not. You will not see any failure from me," responded Hakrath smoothly, matching his tone to his superior's. He ended his statement with a respective set of clicks. After another brief exchange regarding Hakrath's current social status—which was low—and how this success could get him out of his damning, the transmission was ended. He was left to form a battle plan to take down the vile Badblood and gain his honor. The young hunter had barely passed his chiva, and after a series of blunders and less than appropriate displays of skill in his performance, was determined in his mission. The traitor was  _ his.  _

Fixing to breach the atmosphere, he activated the cloaking on his ship and began to descend upon the primitive planet.

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely short introduction. Less is more sometimes.


End file.
